1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to beverage forming systems, such as coffee brewers that use a liquid to form a coffee beverage.
2. Related Art
Beverage forming systems that use a liquid, such as water, to form a beverage are well known. For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2011/0185907 discloses a coffee machine and receptacle that can be docked at a filling position on the machine to receive coffee made by the machine. The machine can detect the presence of the receptacle at the filling position, and starts an operating mode to produce coffee when the receptacle is at the filling position. However, the receptacle cannot be placed at the filling position unless a lid of the receptacle is oriented so that a recess in the lid is registered with a beverage spigot of the machine. U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,060 discloses a coffee maker that includes a carafe with a pivotal top lid. The brewer is arranged so that the carafe cannot be placed at a position to receive coffee from the machine unless the lid is in the open position.